Fue difícil, pero al finalpasó - (SPOILERS) (Temp13)
by cristina.navarro.750331
Summary: Elena, un serafin que se hace pasar por una humana cazadora, conoce a los hermanos Winchester cuando los Leviatanes estaban todavia dando guerra, pero han pasado unos años y un arcángel de un mundo apocaliptico amenaza con invadir el mundo de los hermanos cazadores,que es cuando Elena se vuelve a cruzar en el destino de los Winchester, pero...¿aceptarán los Winchester a Elena?
1. Chapter 1

\- I -

La noche era oscura como cualquier otra.

Elena no deseaba volver a su pasado, no quería volver a ver aquel que le hizo daño ni al resto de su familia, pero el destino a veces es caprichoso y siempre nos hace daño tarde o temprano. Siendo importante la vida que ahora llevaba Elena, no quería que nadie de su pasado la encontrara o que por algún despiste, pudiera levantar sospechas sobre lo que realmente era ella. Hace muchísimo años que dejó su antigua identidad para poder ser alguien más, alguien a la que ya se había acostumbrado y con la que estaba bastante feliz. No tenía por qué llegar alguien a estropearle la pacifica vida que llevaba, pero esa noche, era como otra cualquiera, pero en su interior sabía que iba a ser el final de su solitaria vida en secreto apartada de la sociedad. Tenía su maleta azul marino preparada con ropa y material para poder escaparse a otro país, lejos de lo que quisiera amenazar su soledad.

La tetera entonces de repente despertó el interés de Elena al chirriar tras estar en su punto. No podía dormir y para ello, Elena tenía que tomarse aunque fuera una o dos tazas de té para poder relajarse y poder dormir como un bebé. Fue a la cocina y tras servirse una taza de té, volvió al salón donde estuvo desde un principio. Vio una foto en la que estaba con dos hermanos y los tres cubiertos de sangre de vampiro.

Recordaba el caso. Fue cuando los conoció y eliminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a un nido insignificante de vampiros. Los tres no se volvieron a ver desde aquel caso hace varios años y Elena en ese mismo instante, se llenó de paz y seguridad al pensar en ellos. Cuando los conoció, les pareció que estaban perdidos o demasiado misteriosos para su gusto. Fue cuando conocieron con el caso y eso hizo romper el hielo entre los tres por lo que acabaron con un final feliz. Cuando coincidieron en el caso, Elena sentía que los hermanos estaban locos pero ¿Quién no lo está? Y pensando en los hermanos, no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la casa. Cuando se vio en el reflejo del cristal de la mesita de café del salón, intentó respirar profundamente un par de veces y cuando pudo reaccionar, tomó su bate de béisbol de acero de debajo del sofá y lentamente, en posición de guardia fue escuchando los pasos del extraño que había en su casa, pero enseguida estos aumentaron. Ahora era dos pares de zapatos los que iban por la casa, vio una sombra acercarse por la cocina a lo que ella se puso tras la pared, levantó el bate y para cuando reconoció la cara del intruso, gritó.

\- ¡AAHH! – Elena gritó tan fuerte que sus pasos se echaron hacia atrás al igual al del intruso - ¡DEAN! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Elena! – Escuchó la voz de Sam acercándose al lugar donde se asustó de la presencia de Dean que ahora este estaba en el suelo de la moqueta con cara de enfado – Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño…

Elena dejo a un lado el bate de acero con cara de profunda molestia, ayudo como pudo a Dean a levantarse y entonces Elena estaba más que con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre.

\- Ya lo puedo ver – Dijo Elena siendo un poco sarcástica – Me imagino que teníais los dedos rotos para avisarme de que ibais a venir o ¿es que vuestro estilo es más….sorprender a la gente de manera ilegal?

Elena vio las caras de como ambos miraban avergonzados a otro lado pero entonces Sam le sonrió de manera divertida como si no se le hubiera ocurrido, entonces Elena pensó que algo estaría cociéndose. Apenas los conoce, solamente ha estado con ellos en un caso, de vampiros, pero ni eso conoce la mitad de los hermanos Winchester. La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen los hermanos en su casa? ¿Por qué han irrumpido de tal manera en lugar de llamarla por teléfono? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas rondaban en la mente de Elena sobre los misteriosos y "legendarios" hermanos cazadores de los que hablan todos….la mayoría del tiempo. Los hermanos en el mundo de los cazadores son como los Kardashian, siempre están en boca de todo el cotilleo del mundo de los cazadores y más de los sobrenaturales.

\- Uhm – Elena suspiró, tomo su bate de acero y se acercó al sofá - ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

\- Si, es verdad –Dijo Sam siguiendo a Elena hasta que se sentó en el sofá de delante a ella – Antes había leviatanes….

\- Ese capullo de Dick Roman me lo llevé a lo más profundo del purgatorio…

\- Dean….- Sam notifico a Dean sobre sus palabras de nuevo poniendo su gesto incomodo de siempre.

\- Oh…ya veo – Elena miro hacia otro lado intentando no sentirse incómoda de alguna forma pero miro a los hermanos cuando estos se sentaron delante de ella – Escuché lo de ese cazador…..Bobby Singer…- Suspiró, esperando no incomodar a Dean y a Sam con sus palabras pero Sam ya rápidamente le dijo Gracias, antes de que Elena pudiera decir sus condolencias – Ésta bien. Bueno, vosotros diréis. ¿Qué pasa? – Elena preguntaba mientras se servía una de sus nocturnas tazas de cada noche hasta que se salió de la taza y el plato de café cuando escuchó de los labios de Sam la palabra "Ángeles", dio una rápida mirada a ambos hermanos e intento hacer como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, de que solo ella entendía de vampiros y hombres lobo…y algún cambia formas - ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Tomó una servilleta y limpio lo que se salió del té - ¿También existen los ángeles? – Levantando una ceja haciéndose la ingenua suspiró y volvió a echarse más té dentro de su taza.

\- Si, Ángeles – Dijo Sam levantando ambas cejas como si todavía no pudiera creerse lo gilipollas que son, pero solo escuchaba a Sam hablar, miro a Dean que estaba bastante callado y mirándola con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

\- … - Dean no dijo nada, Sam también lo miro extrañado de su comportamiento - ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí en realidad?

\- No – rio – La verdad es lo que me he estado preguntando todo el rato y me lo sigo preguntando – Elena se encogió de hombros, dejo la cucharilla sobre el plato de café en cuanto cogió con ambas manos su taza de café para poder recostarse en el sofá.

\- Sabemos quién eres, Elena – Dean de repente comenzó a apuntarla sobre la mesa con su acostumbrada pistola, Sam sorprendido pero no lo estaba demasiado, sabía que Dean dispararía y preguntaría después, pero vio que Elena no hizo ni reacciono de manera asustadiza, es más, estaba de lo más tranquila bebiendo su té incluso después de lo que le dijo Dean a la cara – Sabemos que e…

\- ¿Sabéis que Lucifer se ha hecho con el control del piso de arriba? – Elena miro entonces a ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la taza de su té a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿C-cómo? – Sam no sabía que estaba escuchando. Sam vio como Elena lo miró y vio como ella dejaba su té sobre la mesa de café. Elena suspiró y echándose hacia atrás sus mechas caobas llevo sus manos hacia delante para apoyarlas sobre sus rodillas y levantarse del sofá, se fue hacia su despacho que estaba en la otra habitación, vio como los hermanos Winchester la siguieron y entrando en el despacho vio a Dean guardando su pistola tras su espalda, Elena abrió un cofrecito que había sobre su escritorio, giro una llave que había en el interior de dicho cofre y la pared que había delante de los hermanos Winchester se abrió dejando ver una especie de guarida secreta que tenía Elena. No era demasiado grande como lo eran las salas del bunker, pero igualmente dejo sorprendidos a los hermanos cuando vieron lo que se escondía.

-Eh…-Elena realmente no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dean pregunto con aquel ceño fruncido que tanto había visto hace varios años.

\- Esto es mi…digamos, no sé – encogió los hombros – Así controlo a los de arriba, a los de abajo…..- mirando de hermano a hermano esperaba que se olvidaran de lo que realmente era ella y evidentemente, era lo que ella quería evitar que le preguntaran.

\- ¿Entonces tu eres una mierda alada también? – Elena escuchó esa pregunta de Dean, no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a personas así.

\- Podría decirse que sí…..y podría decirse que no. En realidad he estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia que ya no sé qué es lo que soy, si más humana o más….sobrenatural.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Dean insistía. ¿Qué más daba lo que fuera ella?

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, pero Elena finalmente accedió a la insistencia del incansable hermano mayor.

\- Soy un Serafin, ángeles del conocimiento y la sabiduría, los primeros de los nueve coros o tipos de "espíritus bienaventurados" de la angelología cristiana. Pertenecientes al orden más alto de la jerarquía más elevada, En la creencia cristiana, los serafines se caracterizan por el ardor y la pureza con que aman las cosas divinas y por elevar a Dios a los espíritus de menor jerarquía. En los contados casos en que eso ocurre, la descripción zoomórfica que se hace de esos "ministros" de Dios es representativa de las diferentes funciones que esos seres celestiales cumplen ante el Creador y…

\- ¿Cómo es que estás de esta forma? Es decir, ya que si sois como la mano de Dios o sus más cercanos, es… ¿Por qué no habéis sido los sucesores de cuando Dios dejó el trono?

\- Porque habría sido una guerra abierta entre nosotros, Sam. Somos seres puros y por nuestra naturaleza, hemos cuidado o ayudado a cuidar de la creación de nuestro padre….pero en mi caso, desde que Metatron echó a todos los ángeles del cielo, todo ha sido un caos, si hubiera aparecido por allí, habría sido la primera en desaparecer, ya que tal y como has dicho Sam, nosotros somos por derecho en parte herederos del trono.

-¿En parte? – Dean estaba entendiéndolo medianamente.

Elena suspiró.

\- Nuestro orden hereditario es el siguiente; Hay tres jerarquías, la suprema, la media y…

\- Ya sabemos el orden de vuestra ridícula familia – A Elena eso no le sentó nada bien proviniendo de Dean, pero decidió callarse para ver que más decía el tonto de Dean – Me refiero ¿Por qué dices que en parte? Dices que Lucifer ha tomado el trono que os corresponden y que no queréis reclamarlo porque no os sale de vuestro culo alado.

\- Dean…

\- ¡No, Sam! – Dean miro molesto a su hermano y después a Elena -¿Y tú te quedas tan tranquila observando desde tu casa como nos joden continuamente los ángeles, como un arcángel anarquista amenaza con invadir nuestro mundo sin contar de que no tenemos ni la más jodida idea de donde comenzar a buscar ingredientes para poder abrir una brecha hacia otra dimensión en donde se encuentran gente que nos importan en peligro. Yo al menos hago algo al respecto sobre mis problemas. No me voy escondiendo detrás de varios monitores y hechizos protectores para que no me encuentren.

\- ¡DEAN! – Sam grito a Dean alertándole de que sus motivadoras charlas militares estaban haciendo entrar a Elena en una certera incomodidad, Sam veía como Elena quería aguantarse las lágrimas de rabia contenida por no querer darle la razón a Dean a pesar de que apenas conocía de sus propios problemas y no más, Elena volvió a girar la llave del cofre cerrando la sala oculta y repentinamente tele transportándose delante de los hermanos ya que daba igual. Ya les había dicho lo que era por lo que no importaba mostrar sus poderes o no. Sam y Dean suspiraron maldiciendo, Dean maldijo un par de veces enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan bocazas a veces y cuando salió de la casa de Elena, Sam lo siguió hacia el Impala del 67 que les acompañaba en cada travesía.


	2. Chapter 2

\- I -

La noche era oscura como cualquier otra.

Elena no deseaba volver a su pasado, no quería volver a ver aquel que le hizo daño ni al resto de su familia, pero el destino a veces es caprichoso y siempre nos hace daño tarde o temprano. Siendo importante la vida que ahora llevaba Elena, no quería que nadie de su pasado la encontrara o que por algún despiste, pudiera levantar sospechas sobre lo que realmente era ella. Hace muchísimo años que dejó su antigua identidad para poder ser alguien más, alguien a la que ya se había acostumbrado y con la que estaba bastante feliz. No tenía por qué llegar alguien a estropearle la pacifica vida que llevaba, pero esa noche, era como otra cualquiera, pero en su interior sabía que iba a ser el final de su solitaria vida en secreto apartada de la sociedad. Tenía su maleta azul marino preparada con ropa y material para poder escaparse a otro país, lejos de lo que quisiera amenazar su soledad.

La tetera entonces de repente despertó el interés de Elena al chirriar tras estar en su punto. No podía dormir y para ello, Elena tenía que tomarse aunque fuera una o dos tazas de té para poder relajarse y poder dormir como un bebé. Fue a la cocina y tras servirse una taza de té, volvió al salón donde estuvo desde un principio. Vio una foto en la que estaba con dos hermanos y los tres cubiertos de sangre de vampiro.

Recordaba el caso. Fue cuando los conoció y eliminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a un nido insignificante de vampiros. Los tres no se volvieron a ver desde aquel caso hace varios años y Elena en ese mismo instante, se llenó de paz y seguridad al pensar en ellos. Cuando los conoció, les pareció que estaban perdidos o demasiado misteriosos para su gusto. Fue cuando conocieron con el caso y eso hizo romper el hielo entre los tres por lo que acabaron con un final feliz. Cuando coincidieron en el caso, Elena sentía que los hermanos estaban locos pero ¿Quién no lo está? Y pensando en los hermanos, no se percató de que alguien había entrado en la casa. Cuando se vio en el reflejo del cristal de la mesita de café del salón, intentó respirar profundamente un par de veces y cuando pudo reaccionar, tomó su bate de béisbol de acero de debajo del sofá y lentamente, en posición de guardia fue escuchando los pasos del extraño que había en su casa, pero enseguida estos aumentaron. Ahora era dos pares de zapatos los que iban por la casa, vio una sombra acercarse por la cocina a lo que ella se puso tras la pared, levantó el bate y para cuando reconoció la cara del intruso, gritó.

\- ¡AAHH! – Elena gritó tan fuerte que sus pasos se echaron hacia atrás al igual al del intruso - ¡DEAN! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Elena! – Escuchó la voz de Sam acercándose al lugar donde se asustó de la presencia de Dean que ahora este estaba en el suelo de la moqueta con cara de enfado – Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño…

Elena dejo a un lado el bate de acero con cara de profunda molestia, ayudo como pudo a Dean a levantarse y entonces Elena estaba más que con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre.

\- Ya lo puedo ver – Dijo Elena siendo un poco sarcástica – Me imagino que teníais los dedos rotos para avisarme de que ibais a venir o ¿es que vuestro estilo es más….sorprender a la gente de manera ilegal?

Elena vio las caras de como ambos miraban avergonzados a otro lado pero entonces Sam le sonrió de manera divertida como si no se le hubiera ocurrido, entonces Elena pensó que algo estaría cociéndose. Apenas los conoce, solamente ha estado con ellos en un caso, de vampiros, pero ni eso conoce la mitad de los hermanos Winchester. La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen los hermanos en su casa? ¿Por qué han irrumpido de tal manera en lugar de llamarla por teléfono? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas rondaban en la mente de Elena sobre los misteriosos y "legendarios" hermanos cazadores de los que hablan todos….la mayoría del tiempo. Los hermanos en el mundo de los cazadores son como los Kardashian, siempre están en boca de todo el cotilleo del mundo de los cazadores y más de los sobrenaturales.

\- Uhm – Elena suspiró, tomo su bate de acero y se acercó al sofá - ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

\- Si, es verdad –Dijo Sam siguiendo a Elena hasta que se sentó en el sofá de delante a ella – Antes había leviatanes….

\- Ese capullo de Dick Roman me lo llevé a lo más profundo del purgatorio…

\- Dean….- Sam notifico a Dean sobre sus palabras de nuevo poniendo su gesto incomodo de siempre.

\- Oh…ya veo – Elena miro hacia otro lado intentando no sentirse incómoda de alguna forma pero miro a los hermanos cuando estos se sentaron delante de ella – Escuché lo de ese cazador…..Bobby Singer…- Suspiró, esperando no incomodar a Dean y a Sam con sus palabras pero Sam ya rápidamente le dijo Gracias, antes de que Elena pudiera decir sus condolencias – Ésta bien. Bueno, vosotros diréis. ¿Qué pasa? – Elena preguntaba mientras se servía una de sus nocturnas tazas de cada noche hasta que se salió de la taza y el plato de café cuando escuchó de los labios de Sam la palabra "Ángeles", dio una rápida mirada a ambos hermanos e intento hacer como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, de que solo ella entendía de vampiros y hombres lobo…y algún cambia formas - ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Tomó una servilleta y limpio lo que se salió del té - ¿También existen los ángeles? – Levantando una ceja haciéndose la ingenua suspiró y volvió a echarse más té dentro de su taza.

\- Si, Ángeles – Dijo Sam levantando ambas cejas como si todavía no pudiera creerse lo gilipollas que son, pero solo escuchaba a Sam hablar, miro a Dean que estaba bastante callado y mirándola con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

\- … - Dean no dijo nada, Sam también lo miro extrañado de su comportamiento - ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí en realidad?

\- No – rio – La verdad es lo que me he estado preguntando todo el rato y me lo sigo preguntando – Elena se encogió de hombros, dejo la cucharilla sobre el plato de café en cuanto cogió con ambas manos su taza de café para poder recostarse en el sofá.

\- Sabemos quién eres, Elena – Dean de repente comenzó a apuntarla sobre la mesa con su acostumbrada pistola, Sam sorprendido pero no lo estaba demasiado, sabía que Dean dispararía y preguntaría después, pero vio que Elena no hizo ni reacciono de manera asustadiza, es más, estaba de lo más tranquila bebiendo su té incluso después de lo que le dijo Dean a la cara – Sabemos que e…

\- ¿Sabéis que Lucifer se ha hecho con el control del piso de arriba? – Elena miro entonces a ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la taza de su té a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿C-cómo? – Sam no sabía que estaba escuchando. Sam vio como Elena lo miró y vio como ella dejaba su té sobre la mesa de café. Elena suspiró y echándose hacia atrás sus mechas caobas llevo sus manos hacia delante para apoyarlas sobre sus rodillas y levantarse del sofá, se fue hacia su despacho que estaba en la otra habitación, vio como los hermanos Winchester la siguieron y entrando en el despacho vio a Dean guardando su pistola tras su espalda, Elena abrió un cofrecito que había sobre su escritorio, giro una llave que había en el interior de dicho cofre y la pared que había delante de los hermanos Winchester se abrió dejando ver una especie de guarida secreta que tenía Elena. No era demasiado grande como lo eran las salas del bunker, pero igualmente dejo sorprendidos a los hermanos cuando vieron lo que se escondía.

-Eh…-Elena realmente no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dean pregunto con aquel ceño fruncido que tanto había visto hace varios años.

\- Esto es mi…digamos, no sé – encogió los hombros – Así controlo a los de arriba, a los de abajo…..- mirando de hermano a hermano esperaba que se olvidaran de lo que realmente era ella y evidentemente, era lo que ella quería evitar que le preguntaran.

\- ¿Entonces tu eres una mierda alada también? – Elena escuchó esa pregunta de Dean, no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a personas así.

\- Podría decirse que sí…..y podría decirse que no. En realidad he estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia que ya no sé qué es lo que soy, si más humana o más….sobrenatural.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Dean insistía. ¿Qué más daba lo que fuera ella?

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, pero Elena finalmente accedió a la insistencia del incansable hermano mayor.

\- Soy un Serafin, ángeles del conocimiento y la sabiduría, los primeros de los nueve coros o tipos de "espíritus bienaventurados" de la angelología cristiana. Pertenecientes al orden más alto de la jerarquía más elevada, En la creencia cristiana, los serafines se caracterizan por el ardor y la pureza con que aman las cosas divinas y por elevar a Dios a los espíritus de menor jerarquía. En los contados casos en que eso ocurre, la descripción zoomórfica que se hace de esos "ministros" de Dios es representativa de las diferentes funciones que esos seres celestiales cumplen ante el Creador y…

\- ¿Cómo es que estás de esta forma? Es decir, ya que si sois como la mano de Dios o sus más cercanos, es… ¿Por qué no habéis sido los sucesores de cuando Dios dejó el trono?

\- Porque habría sido una guerra abierta entre nosotros, Sam. Somos seres puros y por nuestra naturaleza, hemos cuidado o ayudado a cuidar de la creación de nuestro padre….pero en mi caso, desde que Metatron echó a todos los ángeles del cielo, todo ha sido un caos, si hubiera aparecido por allí, habría sido la primera en desaparecer, ya que tal y como has dicho Sam, nosotros somos por derecho en parte herederos del trono.

-¿En parte? – Dean estaba entendiéndolo medianamente.

Elena suspiró.

\- Nuestro orden hereditario es el siguiente; Hay tres jerarquías, la suprema, la media y…

\- Ya sabemos el orden de vuestra ridícula familia – A Elena eso no le sentó nada bien proviniendo de Dean, pero decidió callarse para ver que más decía el tonto de Dean – Me refiero ¿Por qué dices que en parte? Dices que Lucifer ha tomado el trono que os corresponden y que no queréis reclamarlo porque no os sale de vuestro culo alado.

\- Dean…

\- ¡No, Sam! – Dean miro molesto a su hermano y después a Elena -¿Y tú te quedas tan tranquila observando desde tu casa como nos joden continuamente los ángeles, como un arcángel anarquista amenaza con invadir nuestro mundo sin contar de que no tenemos ni la más jodida idea de donde comenzar a buscar ingredientes para poder abrir una brecha hacia otra dimensión en donde se encuentran gente que nos importan en peligro. Yo al menos hago algo al respecto sobre mis problemas. No me voy escondiendo detrás de varios monitores y hechizos protectores para que no me encuentren.

\- ¡DEAN! – Sam grito a Dean alertándole de que sus motivadoras charlas militares estaban haciendo entrar a Elena en una certera incomodidad, Sam veía como Elena quería aguantarse las lágrimas de rabia contenida por no querer darle la razón a Dean a pesar de que apenas conocía de sus propios problemas y no más, Elena volvió a girar la llave del cofre cerrando la sala oculta y repentinamente tele transportándose delante de los hermanos ya que daba igual. Ya les había dicho lo que era por lo que no importaba mostrar sus poderes o no. Sam y Dean suspiraron maldiciendo, Dean maldijo un par de veces enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan bocazas a veces y cuando salió de la casa de Elena, Sam lo siguió hacia el Impala del 67 que les acompañaba en cada travesía.


End file.
